


I feel loved, darlin'

by manesalex



Series: Resentment [6]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Alex Manes Week 2020, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Canon Disabled Character, Communication, Enthusiastic Consent, Fix-It, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Michael Guerin Loves Alex Manes, Shameless Smut, Smut, hints of D/s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:59:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24904954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manesalex/pseuds/manesalex
Summary: Michael and Alex enjoy a night at a hotel in Albuquerque.
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Series: Resentment [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1712398
Comments: 13
Kudos: 103





	I feel loved, darlin'

**Author's Note:**

> A sequel to [I'm still thinking you could be the one](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24456550).

It’s been a long day of searching Albuquerque, but they finally found a home that’s perfect for them. So, when they reach the hotel room, Alex is ready to spend the rest of their weekend relaxing, or doing as much relaxing as someone with his training is capable of, in Michael’s arms. But first, “You hungry?”

“Only for you, darlin’,” Michael replies with a wicked grin.

“You are so corny, Guerin,” Alex replies, but he can’t help but smile at it.

“You love it,” Michael’s smile turns softer.

“I love you,” Alex says simply. As if it hasn’t taken them a long time to get to this point.

“I love you too,” Michael replies, stepping closer and into Alex’s space.

“But seriously,” Alex can’t help but smile at him. “Dinner?”

“After?” Michael asks hopefully, already reaching up to cup Alex’s face.

Alex shivers at the gentle touch. And he can’t help but give in. “Are you still okay with what I suggested last night?” he asks softly, reaching up to brush his fingers through Michael’s curls.

“You mean you telling me what to do?” Michael looks him up and down hungrily. “You know I’m always up for that. In more ways than one.”

Alex can’t help but roll his eyes. “I mean us telling each other what we want.”

“I just want you,” Michael replies easily. And, from anyone else’s lips, it would come off as such a line, but Michael is just so earnest and Alex knows he means it.

He doesn’t respond with words, just leans in, taking his time to look between Michael’s mouth and his eyes, to look for any hint that Michael doesn’t want this, before pressing his lips against Michael’s.

He can feel Michael’s other hand joining the first in cupping his face, holding him tenderly and pulling him closer.

Alex just takes his time kissing Michael, enjoying the press of those surprisingly soft, full lips, the glide of his tongue, the way just this simple thing sets his body on fire.

But, eventually, he pulls away, smiling at the way Michael instinctively tries to follow him with his mouth, wanting more. Some days, Alex can’t quite believe that Michael wants him like this, that, in spite of everything he’s done, he managed to find Michael, that, in spite of everything that happened, they’re making this work.

“I want you inside of me,” Alex says, voice low and soft. He takes in the way Michael’s eyes darken at that simple admission, the way he moves closer subconsciously. “But first, I want you to undress me.” He moves to stand just in front of the bed, watching as Michael sucks in a breath, hands moving to his flannel, carefully pushing it off of his shoulders, down his arms, until it’s off, tossing it aside.

And then Michael’s fingertips are on the hem of his t-shirt pausing for a moment before sliding his shirt up and over his head, freeing his arms and tossing it to the side.

Michael’s fingertips hover over his chest as uncertainty clouds his eyes.

“It’s okay, Michael,” Alex replies softly, reaching up to grab Michael’s right hand, pressing it over his heart. “I want you to touch me.” He knows that, even with last night, it’s been a long time since both of them really had that connection with each other, felt safe in each other’s touch. But he’s determined they will have that back. He loves Michael. He trusts Michael. And he knows Michael will never intentionally hurt him. He’s safe.

He lets go of Michael’s hand, sucking in a breath as Michael’s rough fingertips brush over his skin until they reach his nipple. And he can’t help but gasp at the way even that gentle touch feels.

And then Michael is lowering his head, giving him a questioning look, waiting for the nod, before his lips are pressing against Alex’s skin, his tongue sneaking out to taste.

Alex sways in place, trying to stay upright and balanced, even as he’s overwhelmed by Michael’s touch, by his care.

He can feel Michael’s fingertips sliding downward, so much warmer than his own skin but so very familiar and right. They pause at the top of his jeans.

“Yes, you can take my pants off, Michael,” Alex replies fondly, hands finding Michael’s shoulders to brace himself as Michael moves to his knees.

Michael looks up at him, eyes warm and soft and so filled with love that it takes Alex’s breath away. Michael’s eyes stay on Alex’s as he unbuckles Alex’s belt, sliding it out of the loops and tossing it to the side. His eyes stay on Alex’s as he unbuttons and unzips Alex’s jeans, pushing them down to mid thigh. His eyes stay on Alex’s as his hands hover along the edge of Alex’s boxer briefs, waiting for the nod Alex gives him before he slowly slides them down, rough hands brushing over sensitive skin so gently it makes Alex shiver.

“I should probably sit down,” Alex’s voice is soft. He doesn’t want to break the spell it seems they’re both under. He leans back onto the bed, smiling at the way Michael sways closer, seemingly subconsciously.

Michael’s hands are careful as they remove his prosthetic, leaning it against the bedside table, along with the liner and sock. And then he returns his attention to Alex’s jeans, sliding them and his boxer briefs off, along with his remaining shoe and sock, leaving him completely bare in front of a fully clothed Michael.

“I want you to hand me the lube and then undress yourself,” Alex tells Michael, voice soft.

Alex coats his fingers with lube and moves back on the bed, pressing his index finger against himself, easing it in.

He glances up at the sound of Michael sucking in a breath, eyes focused entirely on him, clothes entirely forgotten. All he can do is smile at the look on Michael’s face. “Finish getting undressed and then you can do this part, if you want,” Alex offers, removing his own hand from himself and wiping his hand on the sheet.

He fights back a laugh at the way Michael practically tears the rest of his clothes off, throwing them to the side and then throwing himself at Alex.

He hands Michael the lube, watches as he coats his fingers, takes in the adoration in Michael’s eyes as they focus on his own eyes.

He’s surprised by the gentle touch, the way Michael’s finger slowly circles his entrance before dipping in, pressing in to the first knuckle. He slides one finger in and out, pressing a bit deeper each time, eyes on Alex’s, taking all the care with Alex that he’s never experienced anywhere else.

He’s taken completely by surprise when Michael’s finger brushes against his prostate, his hips moving instantly in response, searching for more.

Michael just smiles and gives it to him, adding a second finger, sliding them in and out, pressing against his prostate with each thrust, taking his time before adding a third, leaving Alex desperate. Part of him wants to tell Michael just to fuck him. So hard and fast he can’t walk for a week. But part of him wants to give Michael _this_. This chance to be gentle, this chance to take care of him. He knows Michael still holds guilt over everything that happened, that he needs _this_. And maybe Alex needs it a bit too.

So he lets Michael take his time with him, lets Michael drive him toward the edge, only stopping Michael when he realizes that he’s moments from coming. “Fuck, Michael, I want you inside of me,” he pleads. “Need to feel you when I come.”

That doesn’t mean he doesn’t let out a whimper when Michael’s fingers leave him empty and wanting.

And then Michael is coating his length with lube and pressing Alex back against the bed, pressing between his thighs, pausing, waiting for Alex’s nod before pressing into him.

And it’s so much more than he remembered, being filled by Michael like this. But this is the first time Michael has been inside of him bare. Michael stills when he’s in him to the hilt, forehead pressing against Alex’s shoulder. “Give me a minute,” his voice is rough and Alex is certain this is overwhelming for him too.

Alex just nods, fingers finding his hair, trying to quell the urge to move his hips.

And then, finally, Michael is moving, lips finding Alex’s, one hand exploring his body.

“I need- I need-” Alex isn’t sure what it is, he can’t put it into words, but Michael seems to know exactly what he needs, because he lifts Alex’s right leg, carefully and gently easing his thigh upward. And Alex can tell he’s trying to give him what he needs while being mindful of all the pain he has in that hip and, _fuck_ , he will never understand how he got lucky enough to be loved by this man.

And then, oh, the change in angle is _exactly_ right and Michael is pressing against his prostate with each thrust, sending him flying over the edge.

“Oh, _fuck_ , Alex, you feel so fucking good,” he somehow hears Michael groan out through it as he continues to fuck Alex through it. And it’s only a few thrusts later when he can feel Michael coming inside of him, shuddering against him.

He’s surprised at the way Michael doesn’t collapse on top of him, merely rolls onto his back, pulling Alex with him to lay on top of him, only sliding out somewhere in the movement.

They’re both a mess and Alex knows they’ll need to clean up before it gets even worse, but he can’t resist the urge to snuggle into Michael, to be held by the man he loves.

“Sometimes I still can’t believe I get to touch you like this,” Michael’s tone is soft, reverant, as his hands run up and down Alex’s back. “You’re just… Alex, you’re the best person I know and I- Fuck, I’m not-”

“I feel the same way about you,” Alex admits softly. “You make me feel so _loved_. And sometimes… I don’t know what I did to deserve you.”

“You’re just… You let me love you. That’s what you did,” Michael answers. “You’re letting me build a life with you and it’s everything I dreamed of when we were kids. And more.”

“What did you dream of when we were kids?” Alex asks with a smile, pressing a kiss against Michael’s chest.

“Settling down with you. Getting married, maybe having a couple of kids. Starting a ‘dad band’.” And then he can hear Michael starting to shut down, “I know it’s cheesy, but-”

Alex pushes himself up to meet Michael’s eyes, “It’s not cheesy. It sounds perfect. I never thought I’d want any of that before I met you. But, with you? I want all of it.”

Michael’s answering grin is brilliant and Alex moves to press his lips against Michael’s for a gentle kiss.

He pulls back just far enough to meet Michael’s eyes again, “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Michael replies, pulling him close.

They’ll have to clean off and have dinner later in the night, but, right now, Alex is perfectly content to be in Michael Guerin’s arms, dreaming of the home they’ve found in each other and the life they’re going to build together.


End file.
